Thel Vadam vs Mace Windu
Theo Vadam vs Mace Windu is a What if? Death battle Prelude Masters of the blade. Halo faces Star Wars as Mace Windu duels The Arbiter. Blade vs Blade, Warrior vs warrior Interlude Ike: In Science Fiction, the sword never seems to die. The masters of these weapons generally command all and strike fear into the hearts of their foes Nova: One such wielder is Thel Vadam: The Arbiter Ike: Another one is Mace Windu: Jedi Master Nova: my name is Nova, that thing over there is Ike Ike: we are going to analyze their weapons, armor, strategy, and skills to see who would win a death battle! Thel Vadam Ike: The Covenant always looked for the ELites to lead, to command. One rose to become the greatest... Nova: Well, one became the most important in terms of chronology, but sure lets go with that Ike: Let me say what I want! Anyways, Thel Vadam rose through the ranks to become fleet master, leading an attack on Reach. Nova: He successfully caused humanity to lose its biggest Military Colony, and then followed a ship escaping the system Ike: They arrived and engaged the vessel at Installation 04, where all hell broke lose Nova: *Sigh* why do people do this? The Flood was released and the Ring World destroyed, Vadam returned to his people a traitor *Vadam being branded with the mark of heresy* Ike: He was shunned and in a last hope to regain honor he donned the title of Arbiter to deal with heretics Nova: He somehow defied logic and survived a suicide mission before the Great Schism. Then He was captured by Gravemind and sent to stop the covenant leadership from activating Halo Ike: He bested the brute leader Tartarus and stopped the Ring World from firing. After which he made an alliance with Humanity to bring an end to the Covenant Loyalists. Nova: On Earth multiple battles were fought to defeat the loyalists and stop the Flood from infecting Africa, because parasites can survive in a desert Ike: He followed the Covenant to the Ark before encountering and slaying Truth and defeating the gravemind and... that's really it so far... *Arbiter kills Truth* Nova: Finally the important stuff! The stuff that ACTUALLY decides a death battle Ike: You're only saying that because you don't like history.... The Arbiter's standard Weapon is the Type-1 Energy Sword Nova: Basically its a more powerful Plasma Lightsaber with two prongs. Its so rip offish Ike: Well... Then... He also uses either a Type 52 Carbine or Plasma Rifle, both are plasma based. Nova: The Carbine is capable of precise bolts of plasma almost instantly, the Plasma Rifle just launches a slew of plasma at a high rate of fire Ike: Along with this he also has Regenerative Shielding and Active Camaflouge which allow him to sneak around his enemies and--- Nova: ASDFGHJKL The shielding is more important! He can take hits from heavy weapons such as a high-powered laser. He's a genius strategist and has to be honest very few weaknesses. Ike: In a hurry to get done? Nova: No you slow person! Ike: Well in any case The Arbiter could put a dent... or sword, in anyone day Nova: Indeed he could Mace Windu Ike: The Jedi's all are formidable warriors but few achieve the rank of master. Nova: One of them was Yoda! But that's not who we are talking about, today we are focusing on Mace Windu! Nope, still not as cool Ike: Ignore Nova, he's a bit bratty. Mace Windu was a key character in Star Wars. He was a Jedi Master throughout the prequels and played a key part in the clone wars. Nova: Woohoodelydoo interesting stuff... He defeated Jango Fett on Genesis, and Jango Fett is kind of a Badass Ike: He fought in too many battles too count much like the Arbiter so highlights... He fought Sideous to a draw, and participated in the infamous Zillo Beast incident. Nova: Shameless reference Ike... He stormed Genesis twice and participated in the battle of Corusant. Eventually Darth Sideous killed him Ike: But theres more--- Nova: No Ike, we need to get to weapons and stuff. No more history Ike: But--- Fine... Mace Windu uses a Purple lightsaber in battle. Nova: Psh. He was the best swordsman the Jedi had! He was the only one to master the Vaapad fighting style. Ever! *Windu fighting Sideous* Ike: That's fair, his sportsmanship was his legacy. He was insanely skilled with that thing Nova: Did you forget about the Force? Ike: Windu used the Force better than most, thus why he was a Jedi master. He could move massive objects with relative ease. *Windup Forcing stuff* Nova: He could also use the Shatterpoint, which allows him to recognize an opponents weakness Ike: Fat load of good that does against Vadam. Either way someone who can duel Sideous must not be trifled with Nova: We agree on that Ike: The warriors are ready shall we commence? Nova: Finally! You know what its time for? Ike: A DEATH BATTLE! Nova: Damn it Ike I wanted to say that! Death Battle *an alien planet is seen in the background* The Endurance is orbiting when a slip-space rupture appears, revealing the Shadow of Intent. The massive covenant vessel fires on the smaller ship, causing mass havoc. The Endurance is forced to evacuate as the vessel is going down. Windu is seen running to an Escape Pod alongside clones. He yells "Get in, we are going down!" before entering the pod. The pod shot off and hurtled towards the planet as the Endurance entered the atmospheres Shadow of Intent followed into Geosynchronous orbit. The Arbiter enters a Covenant dropship, and heads to the surface. He is deployed in a region that was well-forested. He approached the Escape Pod to see it was opened with a slew of dead clone troopers, laughing, "They Escaped in vain." Mace Windu landed behind him, Lightsaber drawn, and said ," I wouldn't be so sure about that." The Arbiter simply drew his Energy Sword and rebutted ," I am up the challenge, survivor" FIGHT! The Arbiter held a defensive position to see what this character could do. There was no point in just running in and getting blindsided. Mace swung his Lightsaber and Vadam locked blades with his adversary. The circled the center of the blade lock, staring at their opponent. They then disengaged. The Arbiter launched a quick slash but Windu parried before spinning and bringing his blade down. The Arbiter rolled out of its path and the blade scorched the earth. The Arbiter then slashed across trying to hit the Jedi, but was once more rebuffed. Mace Windu tried to use Shatterpoint but found no specific weakness, not unbeatable but no clear weak points. The Arbiter spoke ," Impressive work, in another place perhaps we could be allies." Windu spoke, "Perhaps. But this is the here and now." The Elite took a step back before hurtling a plasma grenade at the Jedi, who used the force to send it back. Without thinking the Arbiter rolled forward launching a stab at the Jedi, who dodged. He clipped the front of Windu's robes and burnt them. Windu spun back to kill the ELite with his weapon but he was already swinging another strike, they locked swords once more. Windu laughed, "You are strong, but not as strong as the force." He force-pushed the Sangheili into a tree, damaging the creatures shields. The Arbiter saw his chance and drew his Carbine. He loosed three bolts at the purple blade wielder, all of which struck him. Windu attempted to block the bolts but they just went through his lightsaber, meaning they were plasma based. The Arbiter began to switch weapons. He spoke, " Your force isn't as powerful as my honor!" Windu force pulled Arbiter to him, and slashed at his gut. The lightsaber was repulsed by his shielding before the arbiter slashed. The Jedi Master jumped back but was still delivered a shallow cut from the Elite, which left searing pain. He clutched his wound and continued to fight on with the creature which attacked him. The Arbiter slashed across, very nearly landing a critical blow. Windup swung once more but this time the Arbiter attacked the handle of his lightsaber and destroyed the weapon. Windup used the force to grab a nearby blaster, then launched the arbiter back and pull off his sword and carbine. He loosed a few rounds and popped the arbiters shielding. Arbiter stood up and grabbed a nearby Plasma Rifle, unleashing a mass amount of plasma on Windu. The Jedi could do nothing as he was scorched by the plasma. The Arbiter turned invisible to recover, which temporarily caught Windu off guard. For a few seconds He looked before using the force to sense his adversary, firing on him. He struck the arbiter but the shielding had regenerated and the shot was useless. The Arbiter picked up his sword and ran towards the Jedi. The Arbiter ran him through with the Energy Sword, cooking Windu from the inside out. He lifted the man off the ground before flinging him into the wall of the escape pod. He drew his Plasma Rifle and opened fire on the corpse, not wanting to risk it being another demon. K. O. THe Arbiter returns to the shadows to find other survivors. Conclusions Nova: Told you we needed to hurry up and get to the battle! Ike: Yeah, yeah. Though the two were equally matched in sportsmanship, The Arbiter had many advantages. Nova: Plasma based guns made the Lightsaber useless for defense at range, and the Energy Shielding made it hard for the Jedi to do any damage to the elite Ike: The Force did help Windu but in the end he couldn't really handle the covenant technology, which kind of goes opposite of mend over matter. Nova: Definitely. Telekinesis is helpful but it isn't an end all be all. Ike: The Arbiter ends up on top in this one Nova: Here's a hint to the next battle. Good luck... Next Time! Nighttime Tokyo is seen, with a burning crater in the background, the camera pans to see Godzilla, and in the background a scream is heard, a scream of a monster Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Ike Maus Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015